


Can't Sleep

by QueenPaintt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddles, I'm sleep deprived, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPaintt/pseuds/QueenPaintt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, the world wasn't particularly nice to him and the only thing he was looking forward to most was sleep. Unfortunately, his fiancé was a sporadic sleeper and if he was even able to get three hours of sleep without a foot on his back it would be a miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get any sleep last night so I did this instead :P

"Stop kicking my back," Jean's voice was muffled and drained of energy. Today, the world wasn't particularly nice to him and the only thing he was looking forward to most was sleep. Unfortunately, his fiancé was a sporadic sleeper and if he was even able to get three hours of sleep without a foot on his back would be a miracle. Marco was sprawled out on the bed and his mouth slightly open letting out soft snores. Usually Jean would find this to be adorable, but this wasn't the case. "Marco please move your foot," He knew Marco wouldn't hear him but was too tired to try anything else. After a few more minutes Jean popped up and grunted while dragging his hand down his face. Marco's foot fell but he was now hanging off the side of the bed. Jean looked to the side trying to make out Marco's face. If he was going to rest he needed to do something.

The room was definitely dark and only a little light kept through the blinds. Just enough light to see the sleeping body next to him. Jean was torn between pushing Marco off the bed or sleeping on the couch. After wasting another hour of deciding what he was going to do, Jean tore his attention from the ceiling and it's 'intricate designs' and dragged himself out of bed. As much as he wanted to sleep in his own bed he couldn't bring himself to wake Marco up. The scene was kinda cute and he didn't want to disturb Marco for his own sleep. Jean groped around for a pillow and a blanket before retreating into the small living room. Jean plopped down on to the sofa and attempted to make himself comfortable. The couch was nice up to a certain extent. Jean bundle up in blankets and pillows trying to stay as warm as possible. The living room was known for its malfunctioning a/c but if it meant sleep, Jean would suffer through it. Moments passed and he began to drift off, the cold was relentless but disappeared after awhile. It was like a warm hug around the burrito Jean had become.

The sunlight was the first to wake Jean up. It blinding at first but slowly died down the more Jean woke up. Jean was still half asleep until he felt a hot breath on his neck. Before he could move he felt a soft kiss and heard a 'good morning' from behind. The more Jean's vision cleared up the more he recognised the freckled arm wrapped around him. "Good morning, Freckles,"


End file.
